


[Podfic]  Nothing Like the Sun

by argentumlupine, cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Poetry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>    “Your eyes, blue and bright / Like Mountain Frost Gatorade,” Stiles reads aloud, not bothering to contain his glee. “Now that is powerful stuff. Oh, but this next line is my favorite: Your skin, warm and soft / As an underbaked loaf of bread. Bread, Derek? Really?”</em></p>
<p>  <em>(Or, the one where Derek is a failtastic poet and Stiles is the editor who likes him anyway.)</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by HalfFizzbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Nothing Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519154) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Nothing%20Like%20the%20Sun.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:08:55



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013111806.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Collabs/Nothing%20Like%20the%20Sun.mp3)

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **argentumlupine** : Reader's notes and outtakes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/46338.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Nothing Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047865) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
